El secreto de la libélula
by Zagirad
Summary: Neji Hyuga vivía en un mundo de odio, pero los primeros pasos siempre son difíciles, para todos. Primer fic. Agradecería una crítica. nuevo capítulo. Muy corto, ya sé.
1. Infaustos comienzos

_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión acerca de lo que queráis aconsejarme. Me lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo y al final he decidido probar, por favor, sed sinceros! ;) (en cuanto al argumento, aún no está todo decidido)_

_**Chapter 1: Comienzos infaustos**_

Tsunade iba de arriba abajo, disponiendo médicos con expresión de tensión: el estado de Akimichi Chouji le preocupaba mucho más de lo que dejaban translucir sus graves palabras, había despachado a varios mensajeros con la orden de recabar información sobre como invertir los efectos de una píldora de esa índole y quería confiar en que, alguna de las expertas familias ninjas de Konoha conocería un remedio. La misión había sido un fracaso y sólo en parte era culpa suya, sabía que no tenía ANBUS o jounins a mano, pero se reprochaba su decisión de mandar a los cinco jóvenes a una situación tan arriesgada. Unos metros a su izquierda, observó el semblante descompuesto de Nara Shikamaru, el supuesto líder en su primera misión como chuunin. Era el que estaba en mejores condiciones, puesto que Inuzuka Kiba se recuperaba lentamente de una profunda herida en el abdomen y Naruto, a pesar de haber salido relativamente bien librado físicamente, aún no había sido capaz de abrir la boca.

El Uchiha había abandonado Konoha para unirse a las filas de Orochimaru, convirtiéndose así en un traidor, tal y como el propio sannin había hecho. El sólo recuerdo le hizo morderse los labios, aunque en ese momento, su principal preocupación era otra y se llamaba Hyuga Neji, el quinto miembro del grupo, o más acertadamente, su ausencia.

Nada se sabía del joven ojiblanco y los vagos tartamudeos de Shikamaru sobre su intención de quedarse atrás y enfrentarse al ninja de Orochimaru, no hicieron más que tender una silenciosa mortaja en el ambiente. Hiashi había hecho su aparición no hacía ni media hora y aguardaba en su despacho junto con sus hijas Hinata y Hanabi. Así fue que, cunado le notificaron la llegada de dos ANBUS y el escuadrón médico con noticias, La hokage voló sobre las escaleras, con el impulso de sus veinte aparentes primaveras:

-Tsunade-sama- el ANBU le hizo una reverencia-hemos encontrado al Hyuga.- La Godaime apartó, impaciente a los demás, acercándose al exánime ninja.- ¿Cómo está?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño. Ante sí tenía lo que parecía un cadáver: ojos entreabiertos, labios exangües, palidez azulada y sangre, mucha sangre en sus ropas.

-Es… está vivo-apuntó nervioso uno de los médicos-pero no estamos seguros de cómo es posible-apartó con cuidado la tela que le cubría el pecho-esta herida, sin lugar a dudas, debería haber sido mortal, pero su pulso, aunque débil, es regular desde que los recogimos.

-¿LOS recogimos?-La Godaime había comprobado la veracidad de las aseveraciones del ninja y ahora sus ojos brillaban, inquietos-¿Habéis capturado vivo al del sonido?

-Me temo que no, Tsunade-sama, estaba ya muerto desde hacía unas horas. No… lo que hamos encontrado es algo bien distinto.-mientras hablaba le indicó con un gesto el cuerpo inconsciente de una muchacha de unos quince años, en brazos de su compañero.-Ella se encontraba en el mismo lugar, muy cerca del Hyuga, no lleva ningún tipo de identificación o símbolo de pertenencia a ninguna villa escondida. Sólo esto.-Tsunade se acercó para observar lo que su subordinado indicaba: una marca oscura en forma de libélula, justo en su nuca. Todos vieron como su rostro se volvía blanco y apretaba los nudillos en un gesto de sorpresa. Con un movimiento brusco, retiró los largos cabellos azabaches del Hyuga para descubrir en su nuca, la misma marca. Los allí presentes callaron confundidos, mientras la Hokage la palpaba con cuidado. "Está activa", murmuró para sí, intentando reaccionar de su sobresalto. "No, no puede ser" continuó, "pero lo explicaría todo…"

* * *

Shizune depositó con cuidado a la muchacha en una cama vacía, después de examinarla, concluyó que parecía estar perfectamente, quitando el hecho de que, evidentemente, no lo estaba. Sólo hacía falta mirarla: tenía profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos y parecí respirar con dificultas, como quien está realizando un gran esfuerzo. "Y luego esa libélula…". Shizune intentó serenarse, tratando de contener la marea de interrogantes imposibles que se le agolpaban en la mente. Necesitaba hablar con la Hokage. Ahora.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, la que daba directamente al despacho y pudo ver una escena interesante. Hiashi se erguía imponente frente a Tsunade, exigiendo saber todos los detalles acerca del estado de su sobrino.

-Aún no estamos seguros, Hyuga-san- Shizune no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que a pesar de la amabilidad del Godaime, sabía que estaba a punto de estallar-Le aseguro que me ocuparé personalmente y…

-¿Cuándo?-la interrumpió visiblemente enojado el jefe del clan Hyuga-parece mucho más interesada en esa extranjera que han encontrado y que probablemente sea la causa de esta deplorable situación-Shizune no pudo dejar de observar que Tsunade casi había asentido a sus palabras.- Ni siquiera sabe lo que le ocurre, no es aceptable que…

-¡Lo que no es aceptable es que me esté haciendo perder el tiempo con sus insolencias! Si me disculpa, estoy ocupada.- la Hokage giró sobre sus talones, casi chocando contra Shizune y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando atrás a un irritado Hiashi, una colorada Hinata y varios asustados ANBUS.

-¿Todavía nada?-preguntó, más tranquila, inclinándose sobre la chica. La miró con atención, cabello oscuro medio ondulado, piel pálida y unos rasgos… extrañamente familiares. Shizune negó con la cabeza e incapaz de aguantar más:

-Tsunade-sama, la libélula de su nuca es…

-Sí-al verse interrumpida Shizune se estremeció, la voz de la Godaime había sonado suave, casi triste- es lo que piensas.

-pero… ¿cómo… cómo puede ser¡Es un auténtico disparate¡Nadie en su sano juicio…!-se interrumpió bruscamente al observar cómo la chica parpadeaba y abría lentamente unos ojos también oscuros.


	2. El sello

En la sala de espera, Tenten, Shikamaru y Temari conversaban en voz baja. La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Ino, que venía de ver a Chouji.

-¿Cómo está?-inquirió Shikamaru en voz baja, mientras Temari lo miraba de reojo.

-No ha despertado aún-declaró Ino acercándose a su compañero-pero lo hará en cualquier momento.-nadie dijo nada.

Shizune observaba a través del cristal cómo la Godaime hablaba con la chica, impaciente. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tsunade salió de la habitación.

-¿…?...

-No me ha dicho demasiado-suspiró.-Dice llamarse Aysila, pero esconde su procedencia y las razones de su presencia en el bosque.

-¿Y el sello…?

-Lo ha admitido, sí-Shizune tragó saliva-y también afirma desconocer completamente a Hyuga Neji.

-Pero…

-Eso no es lo más increíble, sino que es demasiado joven para tener el nivel suficiente para usarlo, pero lo bastante mayor para entender sobradamente los riesgos. Ve a hablar con Hiashi. Necesita conocer la situación.

-¿Qué?-el patriarca Hyuga estaba más pálido de lo habitual-¿Ha tenido… éxito?-balbució mientras Hinata escuchaba sorprendida junto a una durmiente Hanabi.

-Verá, Hiashi-san, no se puede saber con seguridad. Desde luego, no exactamente, pero hay que entender que existen probabilidades a largo plazo, lo cual ya es… bueno, más de lo que se podía esperar. Naturalmente, tendríamos que contar con la cooperación de la chica y…

-¿Ella podría negarse?- se acercó a la ventana-Has dicho que sus circunstancias no son precisamente "claras".

-No, no lo son, pero, en rigor, no tenemos nada de qué acusarla.- Hiashi se sentó en una silla, pareciendo de pronto muy cansado. Shizune, que había estado tentando su reacción, se animo a seguir.

-La cuestión es la siguiente: la muchacha ha expresado su deseo de quedarse aquí, en Konoha y estoy seguro de que comprenderá…

-¿Lo ha hecho por eso¿Un intercambio¿Buscaba una razón para entrar?

-No estamos seguros. A mí personalmente me parece un riesgo demasiado alto, inaceptable. Realizar ese sello erróneamente acarrea fatales consecuencias y aún hacerlo medianamente bien le supondrá bastantes inconvenientes. Pero, por supuesto, no estamos descartando nada.-Hiashi había enmudecido, así que la ayudante de Tsunade continuó-Su puesto en el Consejo es muy respetado y un voto suyo a favor prácticamente inclinaría la balanza. Pero se trata de su decisión.-Shizune abandonó la estancia, dejando sólo al Hyuga.

Hinata, armándose de valor, se acercó a su padre:

-Otou-san…vais, …vais a de-decir que sí.¿no es cierto? Neji nii-san…-Hiashi escuchaba a su hija en silencio, en la habitación de al lado, Neji pronto despertaría, pero él no veía a su sobrino, sino a alguien muerto años atrás….

-Aceptará-asintió Tsunade, al oír el relato de la charla-voy a hablar con ella.-Aysila-la chica se había incorporado y se giró al oír su nombre. Por el gesto, la Hokage comprendió que no les había mentido, al menos en el nombre.

-La reunión se celebrará esta noche, pero casi seguro la respuesta será que sí.-no hubo contestación, pero los ojos de la muchacha se relajaron por primera vez desde su despertar.

-Tsunade-sama, le aseguro que no crearé problemas- la voz de Aysila era suave, pero sin vacilaciones, transmitía una madurez impropia de su edad.

-Eso lo veremos, espero que pronto te decidas a contarnos algo más, si quieres entre tú y yo-la chica miró a la Hokage, casi sorprendida de su amabilidad. "Definitivamente" pensó "es increíble que vuelva a estar aquí". Abandonó la sala sumida en sus pensamientos "si al menos hubiese llegado a tiempo…"

-¿Una reunión, Sakura-chan?-Naruto seguía a la pelirrosada por el pasillo- ¿Es por Sasuke?-la chica apretó levemente los puños.

-No, ya te lo he explicado antes. Es por la chica extranjera, Aysila. Van a decidir si se queda o no.

-No me lo estás contando todo-la acusó el rubio- Tsunade obaa-chan no montaría tanto escándalo por algo así-cosechó varias miradas de desaprobación de las enfermeras por el apelativo a la Hokage.- ¡Incluso Ero-sennin está enterado!

-Está bien-Sakura suspiró, volviéndose a su compañero.-De todas formas, mañana será un secreto a voces…

Aysila vagabundeaba por las calles de Konoha, sin un rumbo fijo, intentando obtener una visión lo más amplia posible de la laberíntica villa. "Es hermosa" pensó admirada, "más de lo que recordaba…"

-Se llama _metsuki kana_ y es una especie de sello extremo.

-¿Un sello curativo?-Naruto parecía confundido-¿Y qué tiene eso de especial?

-Que no lo es, se trata de una especie de vínculo, uno muy poderoso, incluso de chakra que une a dos personas.-Sakura suspiró-Ha sido usado con fines curativos, sí, algunas veces, en situaciones límite; pero es arriesgado, puesto que podría volverse inestable. El flujo de chacra puede pasar íntegramente a una de las dos personas, si la herida es grave o fluir libre en el aire, y no hay muchos ninjas capaces de controlarlo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?- Sakura sonrió con sencillez.

-He empezado mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama y, bueno, creo que me ha dado una charla sobre lo que nunca debería hacer…-su voz bajó el tono-Y sobre lo de Aysila, intenta no pregonarlo.-Naruto se hizo el ofendido.

-¿Por quién me tomas?-bajó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, no vio a la ojiblanca hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Ah, gomen nasai, Hinata-chan!- La Hyuga había enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Na-naruto-kun…-balbuceó- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-Irme, en realidad, por fin he conseguido que me dejen salir. ¿Y tú?

-Es… estoy esperando a mi padre y a Neji nii-san, creo que también nos vamos a ir.

-¿Cómo está Neji¿Funcionó lo del se…?-se interrumpió de golpe, fastidiado de tenerle que dar la razón a Sakura. Definitivamente, era un bocazas.-Olvídalo.

-No…sé de lo que hablas-el rubio suspiró aliviado. Aunque claro¿cómo no iba a saberlo, siendo su prima? Ahora ya no sabía si llamarse bocazas o imbécil: no hacía más que meter la pata, aunque a Hinata no parecía importarle.-Neji nii-san está mejor, pero… pero el sello no ha desaparecido, así que probablemente sufrirá recaídas hasta que esté recuperado de todo. Por eso dejarán a la chica quedarse.-A Naruto no se le escapó que la voz de Hinata era más fuerte y tartamudeaba menos. Estaba bastante cambiada.


	3. El día después

Las sombras crecían al tiempo que las desiertas calles despedían un fulgor plateado, ajenas a los acontecimientos diurnos. Aquella calma aparente no invitaba a todos a dormir.

En su habitación, una joven observaba una fotografía con ojos húmedos; desde el marco, Sasuke le devolvía una mirada impasible a Sakura. "No he podido hacer nada" se repitió a si misma por enésima vez. "Más bien, no he podido hacer más el ridículo" "Soy un fracaso" murmuró, mordiéndose los labios. Los recuerdos pugnaban por invadirla. Sacudiendo la cabeza cogió un libro de su mochila, un libro que Tsunade le había prestado esa misma mañana. Con determinación, lo abrió y comenzó a descifrar lentamente los sellos de la primera página. "No volveré a ser débil" susurró con fiereza.

Lejos de allí, un joven chuunin tenía pensamientos parecidos. La misión había sido un desastre, no sólo no habían traído a Sasuke sino que estaban todos vivos de milagro. Shikamaru repasó una vez más lo sucedido, intentando encontrar el error que había traído a todos los demás. Al cabo de un rato, se resignó a lo evidente: no había tal error, sólo circunstancias fortuitas y totalmente inevitables, simplemente no habían tenido el nivel suficiente. Si no hubiese sido por la Arena, estarían todos muertos. Una imagen de Temari se formó en su mente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, parecía que quisiera o no, sus caminos volvían a cruzarse.

La hermana de Gaara caminaba en silencio al lado de Kankuro. Era la segunda vez que venía a Konoha, aunque la primera fuera para destruirla. Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, pensó. Gaara mismo era la prueba más evidente. Era algo sutil, pero ahí estaba, la tensión entre los tres había disminuido, ahora casi parecían una familia de verdad. Al rato pararon a dormir y el casi salió a relucir: Temari veía los ojos de Gaara como luciérnagas insomnes en la oscuridad.

Nuevamente en Konoha, nadie dormía en la mansión Hyuga. Hinata estaba desvelada. Había oído marchar a su padre a la reunión y paseaba inquieta por su cuarto. Aquel día había sido para olvidar. Estaba harta de estar con los brazos cruzados, sin poder hacer nunca nada, esperando primero por Naruto y luego por Neji. El estado de su primo la había dejado helada, ya nada era como cuando eran niños pero en ese momento sólo supo que no podía morir, no sería justo, no ahora que las cosas empezaban a ir mejor. La ojiblanca sintió un ramalazo de agradecimiento hacia la chica extranjera, mezclado con una incipiente admiración.

Aysila aguardaba impaciente en la salida, mientras los representantes de las principales familias deliberaban al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando está se abrió, notó una sacudida en el estómago y se esforzó por permanecer serena, al tiempo que iban saliendo un tropel de desconocidos, la mayoría de los cuales la miraban con manifiestos recelos. El último en salir la observó con mayor atención y ella vaciló bajo el escrutinio de un hombre de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos plateados, comprendiendo al punto de quien se trataba. Sin hacer comentarios, Hyuga Hiashi abandonó la estancia.

-Justo como suponíamos-la voz de la Hokage le hizo dar un respingo-la decisión ha sido a favor.-Aysila asintió, sin variar el gesto, pero su cansancio la delataba. Estaba a punto de dormirse de pie y Tsunade lo advirtió.-Hablaremos mañana de los detalles, espera un momento, te explicaré donde puedes quedarte.-Abrió varios cajones, refunfuñando y esparciendo papeles por encima de la mesa.-Es un piso vacío, que fue usado por ANBU hace mucho tiempo-le extendió una dirección.-Te diré donde es.

Media hora más tarde, Ayla llegaba a una casa pequeña, no lejos del estadio. "La segunda planta". Mecánicamente, abrió la cerradura, cerró la puerta, buscó a tientas la cama y cayó rendida.

Unos pasos ligeros la despertaron, en un instante había abierto los ojos y se había incorporado, sobresaltada, intentando discernir de dónde venía el peligro. Los recuerdos volvieron poco a poco a su mente, apaciguándola, aunque los golpes suaves en la puerta, la dejaron bastante extrañada. Asomó la cabeza a la luz del día para encontrarse con un ninja con atuendo de jounin y casi toda la cara cubierta por una máscara.

-Aysila, supongo- ella asintió, confundida.- Soy Hatake Kakashi.


End file.
